hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Badtz Maru
Badtz-Maru can be found ingame in HKO at the Dream Carnival (totorial area), in New York and also in different other places at event-times like Earth Day (April 22). At the Dream Carnival he will need your help to fix a mistake he has made. On Earth day, Badtz Maru was waiting for player-characters in Sanrio Harbour. He was giving out quests, accepting donations and transporting characters to the "Secret Garden", that could be freed from monsters to see special plants bear fruit afterwards. Badtz Maru is quite mischievous and often says he doesn't like anything - but himself. He likes to make fun of "silly things". He was born on April 1st (April Fool's day) on Oahu, Hawaii in Gorgeous Town. Badtz Maru has a hobby of collecting pictures of movie-stars that play "bad guys" and also loves to fight for this "bad side". This black penguin lives in Gorgeous town with his family and his pet alligator named Pochi. Badtz Maru likes to eat expensive sushi in Ginza (Tokyo district) and Poripari Ramen. He attends first grade at Gorgeous Academy. Badtz maru wants to be the boss "of everything" in the future, or a company president - no less! Family: Badtz' Papa is a Gang boss in secret (but Mama is the real boss). He loves pachinko a lot, but takes everything else easy. Badtz' Mama is a pink penguin cooks very well, she is trying to get Badtz-Maru into an elite-school and always has her eye on the education of her children. Badtz' Twin brothers, born in the cave on April 2nd, are skilled with "body-switching", which means they can change places so quickly that nobody knows who's who. They practice impersonating people to the videos of impersonation-TV-shows. These twins want to know everything and often chatter "why, why?". Badtz-Maru’s little sister is called "Badtzunko", born on April 2nd. She is as cheeky as Badtz-Maru. She likes writing into her diary and often strikes a ballet-pose (she takes ballet lessons) when she talks. Puchi, the pet alligator of Badtz-Maru, was born on August 2nd in a swamp at the foot of a mountain. He is a very carefree animal, not really thinking about anything. Pochi can bite anything (and anyone) with his stong teeth, and loves to go for walks with Badtz. This small alligator also likes to eat grilled fish. Bad Badtz-Maru was devised by Sanrio in 1993. Badtz-Maru also means "wrong-correct", or XO In Japan X is used by teachers to mark a wrong answer, and O is used for a correct answer. Batsu is the japanese name for "X", and Maru means "circle" or "O". Badtz-Maru has been chosen to be the official mascot für the 2006 FIBA world championship in basketball in Japan. Are there black penguins in the real world? Yes, but they are very, very rare! In March 2010 an all-black king penguin was sighted on the sub-Antarctic island of South Georgia by Andrew Evans, contributor of the magazine "National Geographic Traveller". The head of the Department of Natural History at the Royal Ontario Museum called this discovery "a one in a zillion kind of mutation". That's how rare such a black penguin is! Only one of circa 250.000 penguins is mostly black (not totally though, which is even rarer). The discovered special penguin was called "All Black" just like the Rugby-National-Team of New Zealand. Category:NPCs Category:Florapolis Category:Males